the_mars_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Iris Agate
Iris Agate is a Martian Loyalist currently residing in The Tower on Mars. She is a member of Blue Goldstone's council. Appearance Iris Agate is a typical Agate in height and build, with a slightly square head, a pointed nose, and full lips similar to those of Garnet's. Her skin is pale yellow, and her Gemstone is on her right arm, just above her elbow. Her eyes are dull green with a brighter green around her pupils. Her hair is mostly gold, and pulled back in a large, wide ponytail that gradually turns to a bright red near the end. Iris Agate wears a purple sleeveless uniform with a purple top, darker purple pants, and very dark purple and white thigh-high boots. Over her shoulders, she wears a blue shawl with Blue Diamond's insignia, near-identical to Holly Blue Agate's. Personality Iris Agate is a serious, no-nonsense Gem that has, intentionally or not, painted herself as a perfect soldier in the eyes of her fellow Loyalists. She speaks very little; when she does speak, it is rarely in the form of a sentence over three words long. Instead, she lets her actions show her intentions and loyalties. History Iris Agate was sent to Blue Diamond's outpost in the early days of Mars' development, to keep the soldiers stationed there in line. She did her job well, but met an unforeseen challenge: a sudden revolt on the neighboring colony Earth, which eventually turned into a full-scale war. She worked diligently to not only keep her soldiers in line, but also try and stop the many Gems of the Tower from panicking. Surprisingly, her endeavors were mostly successful even as the war was lost and the entire star system was abandoned. Despite countless Gems being stranded on Mars, the Tower became a haven for Gems seeking normalcy, partly due to the work of Iris Agate. Blue Goldstone took notice of the Agate, and asked her to join a council she was arranging to help govern the newly forming Martian Loyalists; Iris agreed to this. Abilities As an Era 1 Gem, Iris Agate has standard Gem abilities. Skillsets * Whip Proficiency: Like most Agates, Iris Agate has a whip, and can summon and use it easily. Relationships Blue Diamond Despite their separation, Iris Agate maintains loyalty to the Diamond she was made for. Blue Goldstone Iris Agate respects Blue Goldstone's status, and is willing to give her advice as a member of her council. Trivia * Iris Agate's pallet is intended to have a "rainbow" effect, with red in the tips of her hair and purple clothing. * Iris Agate was designed for a Monthly Gem Challenge, and to (literally) add more colour to the Mars AU. Gemstone Gemology Gemstone Information * Iris agate, occasionally referred to as "rainbow quartz," is a name used for a rare variety of finely-banded, translucent agate that, despite being inconspicuous normally, shows a brilliant play of color when cut properly and backlit. ** Despite the alternate name, iris agate is not to be confused with the treated aura quartz called rainbow quartz. * Iris agate, unlike most gemstones, can only be appreciated under certain lighting conditions and is therefore not a good stone for jewelry, since its play of color will not normally be seen when set in a typical ring, brooch, or pendant. ** The best use for iris agate in jewelry is in the form of dangling earrings; however, its effect will still only seen if the wearer is being viewed in front of a strong light source. ** An ideal use for iris agate is as a decorative stone in an area where it will be lit from behind; for example, on a sunny window or in a case with backlighting. * Agate in general is a zodiacal stone for Gemini and an alternate birthstone for September. It is also a gemstone to be given on the 12th and 14th weddings. * The alleged metaphysical properties of iris agate are not well-documented. However, it is said to be a stone of truth and courage. Category:Characters Category:Martian Loyalists Category:Agates Category:Quartzes Category:Loyalists Category:Era 1 Gems Category:Yellow Colored Gems Category:Blue Diamond Gems Category:Active Gems Category:Unknown Colony Gems